High School Musical: Harry Potter Style
by cassididdy
Summary: What if Harry was mostly muggle and his parents are alive? What if he never met Hemione? And NO Hogwarts? If you read the title, its like the movie High School Musical. Completely AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hermoine is sitting on the couch in the lounge of the resort she was staying in reading a book. Her mother comes in and takes her book and says, "Hermione, you need to get ready for the party. go get dressed. Your best clothes are layed out."**

**"But, I'm almost done and..." Hermione started but was interupted.**

**"No buts, get upstairs," her mom said.**

**"Can I at least have my book back?" her mom hands it to her. "Thank you." Hermione gets up and heads to her room.**

**Harry is playing quidditch with some of the Weasleys while on holiday in a snow resort for witches and wizards. Arthur, Molly, Lily, and James came in and told them they have to get ready for a party. The kids are all putting up a fight except for Harry.**

**"I'll go," he said. **

**"But Harry, we are in the middle of a game." Ron said.**

**"You'll get over it." Harry said as he headed for his room to get ready.**

**Hermoine walks into the lounge, with her book, and was looking for a place to sit in peace. (but how could she if it was so crowed?)**

**Harry walks in in his cool looking robes, and was just standing there waiting. A guy walks up and says, "Who's gonna rock the house tonight?"**

**The spot light came upon Harry and Hermione. Hermione, who was just sitting there is like, 'whats going on', and Harry's like " I can't sing. Guys NO!."**

**They have no choice but to sing. The music starts.**

**Harry:**

**Livn' in my own world.**

**Didnt understand.**

**That anything can happen, when you take a chance.**

**Hermione:**

**I never belived in, what I couldnt see.**

**I never opend my heart,**

**Harry:**

**ohhhh**

**Hermione:**

**to all the possibilitys. ohhhhhh**

**CHORUS:**

**Both:**

**I know...**

**Hermione:**

**that something has changed. **

**Both:**

**never felt this way.**

**Hermione:**

**and right here tonight**

**Both:**

**this could be the start of somethin' new**

**Hermione:**

**it feels so right**

**Both:**

**to be here with you...oh**

**and now looking in your eyes**

**Hermione:**

**I feel in my heart**

**Harry:**

**feel in my heart**

**Both: **

**the start of something new.**

**Harry:**

**ohhhh, yeah**

**now who'd ever thought that...um**

**Both:**

**we'd both be here tonight...yeah**

**Hermione:**

**oh yeah, and my world looks so much brighter**

**Harry:**

**brighter,brighter**

**Hermione:**

**oh, with you by my side**

**Harry:**

**by my side**

**Both:**

**i know... that something has changed, never felt this way**

**Hermione:**

**I know it's for real**

**Both:**

**this could be the...**

**start of something new**

**it feels so right to be here with you...oh**

**and now... lookin' in your eyes**

**i feel in my heart**

**the start of somethin' new**

**Harry:**

**I never knew it could happen 'til it happened to me**

**ohhhhhh, yeah**

**Both:**

**I didnt know it before**

**Hermione: **

**but know it;s easy to see**

**Both: **

**ohhhhhh**

**Both:**

**it's the start of somethin' new**

**it feels so right to be here with you... oh**

**and now... lookin' in your eyes**

**I feel in my heart**

**the start of somethin' new**

**it feels so right**

**Harry:**

**so right... oh**

**Hermione:**

**to be here with you... oh**

**Both:**

**and now...**

**Hermione:**

**lookin' in your eyes**

**Harry:**

**lookin' in your eyes**

**Hermione:**

**I feel in my heart**

**Harry:**

**feel in my heart**

**Hermione:**

**the start of somethin' new**

**Harry:**

**the start of somethin' new**

**Hermione:**

**the start of somethin' new**

**Harry: **

**somethin' new**

**"Harry" he introduced himself.**

**"Hermione" she introduced herself. They went outside to get some air.**

**"You have an amazing voice, you know that. Have you taken lessons?" Harry complemented.**

**"Church choir is all. I tried a solo once and nearly fanited." she explained to him.**

**"Why's that?" he asked her.**

**"I took one look at alll the people staring at me and the next thing I knew, I was staring at the celing. End of solo career. What about you. You sounded like you've had lessons." she told him. **

**"Oh yeah a shower head works really well for a microphone."he said sarcasticlly.**

**"5,4,3,2,1"everyone was counting down. Harry and Hermione was standing there looking akward. Fireworks started exploding. **

**"I guess I should go say Happy New Year to my mom." Hermione said.**

**"Yeah, I sould, too. To my mom, and dad. Hey, give me you number." Harry said.**

**"Yeah," she agreed trading numbers and pictures.**

**"This is the most fun I've had during this trip. So, where do you live? he asked after she walked off.**

**"Hermione" he said aloud, but to himself. **


	2. Chapter 2

Winter break was over and time for school to start again. Harry was on his way to Hogwarts High.(none magical) As he got off his school bus Ron came up and almost tackled his friend.

"Hey captian." he said.

"Hey Ron. Guys, happy new year!" Harry told them.

"Yeah it's gonna be a happy wild owl new year." Ron shouted and everyone cheared. As they headed up to the building and went in, Parvarti Patil and Terry Boot came through the door followed by tons of people like they owned the world.

"You know were the Ice Princess spends her holidays?" Ron asked.

"No where?" someone asked.

"Shopping for mirriors and make-up." he said with a laugh.

"Ohhhhhhhhh" everyone said and started laughing.In the background you could see Luna Lovegood rolling her eyes and putting up a poster and then waving bye to her friends. 'Ron is so full of himself.'

Hermione and her mother are walking down the hallway with Albus Dumbledore walking with them.

"I dont want to be this schools freaky genius girl again." Hermione was complaning again.

"Don't be then. Be Hermione." her mother told her.

"From your records, Miss Granger, you will shine very brightly." Dumbledore told them.

"This Way." he pointed up the stairs. Hermiones mom gave her a kiss on the forehead then started walking up the stairs.

Harry was in homeroom telling Ron, Dean and Seamus after asking them what he did over break. He left out the singing though. As he was telling them, he failed to notice the new girl.

Hermione walked into class looking for the teacher. She found Ms. McGonagall sitting on a little platform. She gave her a slip of paper and went to find a seat. She went to the back of the class. As she walked through isle Harry noticed her. Pavarti went over to Harry and said, "Hey Harry."

Ms McGonagall was starting class as Harry was still looking at the girl.

"... sign up sheets for new activities, Mr Potter." Harry turned around in his seat and Ron asked him if he was alright. Harry said he was fine.

" sgin up sheets for the Shclastic Deacathlon(no idea how spell it.) Team captian this year is Luna Lovegood." She says and Padma raises her hand."also there are sign up sheets for the winter musical..." As she is saying this, Harry got out his cell phone and and was looking at Hermiones picture. Harry pressed the call button to see if it was her. The next thing he knows is a phone ringing and Ms McGonagall screaming, " IS THAT A CELL PHONE?" When a phone started to ring, Pavarti and Terry took out there cell phones. Hemione was trying so hard to get hers and turn it off. Ms McGonagall went to the first two and had them put their phones in a bucket and said " The cell phone menaice has returned. Pavarti and Terry detention." She then went over to Hermione and said,

"Welcome to Hogwarts High, Miss Granger. We do not tolorate cell phones in this class. Detention."

Before she put her phone in the bucket, she saw Harry's face and thought,'why is he calling now?'

"Aw, Mr Potter, I see your phone is in on this, detention." she told him.

"But, Ma'am, your Honer, you cant. See Harry and I, we have quidditch and..." Ron started but was interuped.

" Mr Weasley, fifteen minites,"

"That can be hard for Ron seeing as he probaly can't count that high." Luna wispered to some people and Seamus started laughng.

" Luna Lovegood fifteen minites, shall the bonage continue? This is a classroom, not a rodeo." She said and Padma looked really upset.

As the bell rung Harry ran out of the classroom to wait. Ron came out and said that she was crazy. As most of the people came out, Hermione finally came out. She started walking the oppisite way and Harry ran up to her.

"hey, hey." he said.

She started saying a sentence but thy finish it for each other.

" I don't,"

"believe it"

"me"

"either. But how?"

"My moms company transferred her here. I can;t beive you live here. I looked for you on New Years Day but," she said.

"we had to leave first thing." he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Hermione asked.

"What? Oh, um, well my friends know about the snowbording, but they don't know about the singing." He said.

"To much for them to handle?"she asked.

"No, it was great. They just..." he didnt finish because Hermione had turnred a corner while he was still going straight. He went after her.

"Anyway, welcome to Hogwarts High. Aw, now that oyu met Ms McGonagall, I bet you cant wait to sign-up for that." Harry showed her the bulletin board.

" I won't be signing up fpr anything for a while, but if you sign-up I'll consider coming to the show."

" Yeah, thats highly impossible." he said with a laugh.

"Impossible, I didn't think that impossible was even in your vocabulary." said a voice from behind a pillar. Harry and Hermione both turned to come face to face with none other than Pavarti Patil.

**Sorry to have ot stop it, but I've got to take a little break & do my homework.**

**Tell me what you think of my story. Please.**


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note!**

**you may have already figured it out, but here is a list of the charecters:**

**Harry/Troy**

**Hermione/Gabriella**

**Ron/Chad**

**Pavarti Patil/Sharpay**

**Terry/Ryan**

**Luna/Taylor-----i had to change from padma to Luna.**

**Ms.McGonagall/Mrs Darbus---- (Ms. is better than Prof. in the **

**story)**

**Padma/Kelsi**

**Thats all for now. I'll probably update this weekend when i dont have chores or have to stay off for a while.**

**I'm Outskie.**

**Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if i made the end of the chapter sound like a cliffhanger. If you've seen the movie, u know what happens.**

"Hmm, so nice of you to show the new girl around." Pavarti took out a Sharpy marker amd wrote her name on the majority of the paper. "Oh, were you gonna sign up to? Because me and Terry had stared in all the schools productions. I'm sure we can find something for you."

" No, no , no, I was just looking at all the bulliten board. Theres a lot going on at this school. Wow." Hermione said walking off. Then added,'' Nice penmenship." Pavarti just gave a smirk. Harry started to walk off when,

" So Harry, missed you during vacation. What'd you do? ''she asked him.

" Quidditch, snowbording, more qudditch." Harry replied. Pavarti just giggled.

"So, whens the big game?" she asked with a smile.

"Ah, two weeks." He said.

"Wow, you are so dedicated. Just like me.'' she started saying. Harry let out a forced laugh. "Promise you'll come watch my musical?'' she asked with a samll pout.

Harry started to shake his head, but it tured into a nod. Harry started to walk away when Pavarti said, "Tootles!"

He walked back over to her and said "Tootles." with a small wave. Pavarti smiled at him and when he turned around, she had a mad look on her face.

"So, dude, I heard you could get extra credit for just trying out." Harry said at quidditch practice.

"The music in those kinds of shows are not like hip hop or rap. You know, it's like classical. And the dancing,(shudders) it's very frighting." Ron said.

"yeah well I thought extra credit would be good." Harry replied, then added, "you know, Pavarti is kind of cute."

"Yeah, so is a wild owl. At least you don't have to pet it." Ron said and started to walk off.

"All right wild owls, pair up!" Harry shouted.

**(music startes to play)**

Harry:

**Coach said to fake right And break left **

**Watch out for the pick And keep an eye on defense**

**Gotta run the give and go And take the ball to the hole**

**But don't be afraid To shoot the outside "J"**

**Just keep ya head in the game**

**Just keep ya head in the game**

**And don't be afraid To shoot the outside "J"**

**Just keep ya head in the game**

**U gotta Get'cha get'cha head in the game **

**We gotta Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game _repeat 3x_ **

**Let's make sure That we get the rebound **

**'Cause when we get it Then the crowd will go wild **

**A second chance Gotta grab it and go**

**Maybe this time We'll hit the right notes **

**Wait a minute It's not the time or place **

**Wait a minute Get my head in the game **

**Wait a minute Get my head in the game **

**Wait a minute Wait a minute **

**I gotta Get my, get my head in the game **

**You gotta Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game _repeat 3x_ **

**Why am I feeling so wrong **

**My head's in the game But my heart's in the song**

**She makes this feel so right **

**_SPOKEN_ Should I got for it Better shake this, yikes!**

**I gotta Get my, get my head in the game **

**You gotta Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game _repeat 4x_ **

He throws the snitch in the air and walks off the pitch.


	5. Chapter 5

**here you go!**

Pavarti came up to Hermione in potions class.

"So, looks like you know Troy Bolton?" she says.

Hermione looks up and says,"No, he was just showing me around."

"Well, thats strange becuase he doesn't usally interact with new students." Pavarti said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked while looking at the board. " that should be Asphodel and Wormwood." she says under her breath.

"Excuse me?" the teacher asked.

" I'm sorry, but shouldn't it be Asphodel and Wormwood?" Hermione replied.

"That's highly impossible." the teacher said. He went to look at his book and said," I was wrong. It is

Asphodel and Wormwood." He went back to the boared. He turned around and said," Welcome aboard."Hermione went back to her work as Parvarti had a look of disbelief on her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walks down the hallway acting cool til he comes up to the signup sheet. He sneaks a peak at it. Harry doesnt know he is being watched. As he walks away Parvarti is walking the oppisite way. Terry grabbed her hand. "Harry Potter was looking at our sighup sheet."

"Again?" she asked. Terry gives her a look. " You know, he was hanging out with that new girl eairlier. You know, theres somthing fishy about her. Whe'd she say she was from?"

Terry was to busy looking at the board that Parvarti walked away. He started after her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parvarti was siting on a computer in the library with Terry over her sholder. She typed in 'Hermione Granger'. There were a lot of sites that popped up.

"Wow, an enstinette." Terry said.

"Yeah, well lets make sure that Hermiones welcoming to school activitys suit her well." Parvarti added.

She went to the printer and printed papers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was heading up a tree for his detention. Hermione was painting a moon when Ms. McGonagall said, " Lets go, paint paint."

Luna came around the corner up to Hermione and said, " The answer is YES."

"Huh?" Hermione asked. " Whe'd those come from?"

"Didn't you put them in my locker?" Luna asked.

" Of course not." Hermione said with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Wehat a generous offer Luna. Whats wrong with meeting up with the smartest people in school?" Parvarti said.

Ms. McGonagall interupped them talking about who cell phones are a menice in the auditourium(?).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A whistel is sounded.

"Aright guys, today we are- wheres Harry and Ron?" Coach asked.

Everyone was quiet.

"Don't make me ask again... Where Harry and Ron?"

"Detention." Evryone muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry is asleep on the tree when his father walks in.

"... Art is the proximaty for the soul." Ms. McGonagall.

" Wheres my team McGonagall?" Coach asked. "What the heck are those two doing in a tree? McGonagall we need to talk now. You two on the pitch."

Harry grabbed Ron out of the tree and left. Hermione gave a look at Harry and Ron the said ' uh oh.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" She had two of my members in detention working on props. I dont care if they have to do it at night but at least not during my practice for the championships." Coach Potter complained to Dumbledore.

"See here Potter we are in the midist of our winter musical as well. I dont see how flinging balls for touchdowns." Ms. McGonagall said.

" Goals, the shoot goals alight." Coach said. Ms. McGonagall was about to complain exept Dumbledore interuppted.

" Stop aruing. We are one school, one student body and one faculty. Can you both no agree on that?

So coach has Harry got the team whipped into shape?"

"Ugh!" Ms. McGonagall sighed and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and his team were out on the field after practicing. Harrys father somehow got the job to coach the quidditch team.

"You all know we made it to the championships against Durmstrang in two weeks. I want you all to go thrrough practice and work as hard as you can. Now whos ready to beat Durmstrang?" Coach Potter asked while walking down the line of boys.

Ron steped forward screaming,"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILD OWLS!" Everyone echoed.

" WHAT TEAM?"

"WILD OWLS!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN---Hey guys, i know this isnt much but i have to find the time to type this. With school and everything. Be Patient with me please.**

**Cassidy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Thanks for being paitent with me. I tried to make it to where it wasn't alsmose exactly like the movie so if you dont like it i can make the next chapter like the others. Enjoy the chapter! Sorry i messed it up, i was half asleep wheni i wrote this.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

Hermione and Luna were walking though the school yard talking when Luna brought up the decathlon. "We haven't won a meet against West High in years. You could be or answered prayers."

"I don't know. I want to help my parents since we just moved. I just want to have a normal school year." Hermione answered.

"Well, I-," Luna got stopped when Hermione changed the subject.

"Do you know Harry Potter?" she asked.

"Potter, well l know the dance team (a/n. lets pretend theres a dace team) worship them. Watch," she runs to them tells them to gather round, "oh my gosh, isn't Harry Potter just the hottest?" The girls got all giggly and started practicing again.

"See what I mean?" Luna asked.

"Well, now I know how to speak like a dance team member." Hermionie started giggling as they walked off.

-----------------------------------------

Harry and his father were out in the old abandoned pitch practicing.

"Hey dad, have you ever tried to do something new, but were afraid?" Harry asked after he brought the snitch back.

"Oh you mean this new move? No you should be afraid to do it." James replied. Harry went after it and done the new move with involves him going upside down into a twist to catch the snitch.

"But what if it is a total disaster and everythign goes wrong?" Harry then asked when he came back.

" If your friends do that then maybe there not really your friends." James said and then said they were done for the day.

-----------------------------------------

The next day at school, Harry and the guys were talking in Ms. McGonagalls when she called the calss to attention. "Today during free period the auditions for the musical will begin." The whole time she said this Harry kept sneaking glances at Hermione.

-----------------------------------------

After that class Harry was walking to class when Ron came behind him and started asking about basketball practice.

"You know I can't make it. I have to catch up on Snapes homework." Harry answered and started walking away.

"Yeah right," Ron said to himself. So he followed Harry. He was watching him when someone started talking to him. He looked back for Harry and noticed he wasn't there.

Harry started walking to the auditorium avoiding everyone he knew. When he arrived to the auditorium he was backstage hiding behind a mop. He was walking around again when he heard McGonagalls voice from the stage. "...better to hear it now istead of later...WAS THAT A CELL PHONE? she had screamed.

"No ma'm, That was the bell." Padma said.

Troy was still hiding behind the mop when the first three people went. He thought they wernt that bad. When someone else started playing Hermione showed up. "Why are you hiding behind a mop?" she asked.

"Oh you know, watching the people." Harry said. Ms. McGonagall starting talking again and Harry pulled the mop cart back in front of them.

"Next up, our only couple signed up, Terry and Parvati." McGonagall said. As they walked up on stage, Harry and Hermione sat in the back of the auditorium.

The music started and Padma was in shock.

**Terry:  
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see**

Together:  
You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me

Parvati:  
This feelings like no other

Together:  
I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do  
I've never had somone as good for me as you  
no one like you so lonely before i finally found  
what i've been looking for

Parvati:  
So good to be seen  
So good to be heard

Together:  
Don't have to say a word

Terry:  
For so long I was lost  
So good to be found

Together:  
I'm loving having you around

Terry:  
This feeling's like no other

Together:  
I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found  
what I've ben looking for

Together:  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Do Do

Woa-ah-ah-oh

Everyone started clapping after that. Padma went up to Parvati and said,"If you do the part i imagined it-," Parvati interupterd her.

"If I do the part. Padma, you know how many plays I've been in. You know not to offer any kind of suggestions. Are we clear?" she shouted the last part. Her sister nodded. "It was good talking to you." Parvati said and walked off stage.

"Any more sign ups? No? Good, finished." Ms. McGonagall said and got her stuff to leave.

Hermione came out and said "I'd like to audition."

"Time limit means something here. Singles are long over and are no other pairs. Maybe the next musical." Ms. McGonagall explained.

"I'll try out with her." Harry came out too.

"Ah, Harry Potter, Wheres you quidditch posse?" McGonagall asked.

"Team and i'm here by myself to auditon with her." Harry explained.

"I'm sorry, but i called and you didnt speak up. Auditions are over." having said that she walked away.

Padma had finished putting her papers in her folder and was leaving when she tripped. Harry and Hermione went to help her pick up her papers. "So you wrote the some Parvati and Terry just sang right?" Harry asked. Padma had been staring at him and nodded. "Why do you take that from your sister? I mean it is your show."

"It is?" Padma asked.

"Yeah it is." Harry said.

"Do you want to hear how it's supposed to sound?" Padma asked and walked over to the piano. She started playing.

**Harry:   
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me**

Hermione:  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold

Both:  
But you were always right beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know

Chorus  
Both:  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for

After she finished playing she just stared at the smiling.

They didn't notice McGonagall come in. "Potter, Granger, you have a call back. Padma give them the song from the second act. Work on it with them."

Padma grabbed the papers and started talking so fast you couldnt understand her. Harry was thinking to himself,"What?"

-------------------------------------

**Thats all for now. again thanks for being paitent!**


	7. Authors Note: LAST ONE

**I uploaded the 1st chapter to the new Harry Potter story...**

**Go check it out!**

**thanks!**

Cassidy


End file.
